Sticks and Stones
by Stephosaur
Summary: Britney needs some math tutoring and Kurt Hummel is there to help. He learns something while their tutoring session!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! **

**Well here's another one! I really love Britney and Kurt as friends! So hope you like it! **

Sticks and Stones

"Okay Britney let's try this again."

Kurt Hummel was currently tutoring the ditzy cheerleader in Algebra 2 and was having trouble understanding the lesson.

Kurt rubbed his tired eyes. Lately he had gotten little sleep what with school, glee club, and working with his dad, everything was getting to be exhausting. He was planning on going home and taking a well deserved nap but Britney had asked him to help her with her homework.

They were currently sitting in the library with books and papers strewn all over the table they were occupying.

He usually sat with his back straight and with one leg over the other. Today he was sitting with his feet touching the floor and was slumped over the table. He rested his face on the palm of his hand.

Britney was furiously erasing her mistakes and was rewriting the equation. Kurt's eyes were drooping on their own accord. The flamboyant teen almost jumped out of his chair when Britney shoved her homework in his face.

He sighed as he looked over the equation. She was way off and he then proceeded to her, her mistakes.

Kurt immediately felt bad for telling her this when her eyes began to mist.

They were both getting frustrated from looking at the same problem, which they had been working on for over an hour.

"Britney you-"

He was cut off abruptly when Britney stood up from her chair and began shoving her things into her backpack.

"I know I'm stupid Kurt, okay. You don't have to tutor me anymore, I'm sorry I wasted your time. I am obviously an idiot."

She sounded close to tears and Kurt continued to look shocked at the sudden outburst.

Britney was about to leave when a gentle hand grasped her wrist. She looked down and stared at Kurt.

The blue-eyed boy said, "I wasn't going to say you're stupid, I was going to say that you will get this, just be patient. Everyone struggles with certain classes."

She looked uncertain at him as she sat back down.

"Britney, some of the jocks here are stupid, the trash that comes out of peoples mouth is stupid, the flowery hair band Rachel was wearing today was stupid. You, my friend, are not stupid. You just think differently, you're just unique."

Kurt gave her a reassuring smile and gave a startled yelp when Britney suddenly hugged him. He awkwardly gave her a pat on the back.

She let go and rubbed the tears from her eyes and have him a watery smile.

"Thanks Kurt you truly are a unicorn."

He laughed at the nickname she had invented for him long time ago.

Kurt said, "No prob Brit, now let's continue, America's Next Top Model is on tonight, and I don't want to miss it."

Britney laughed and both began working on the homework.

Kurt knew how it felt to be constantly criticized for being different. He knew from his own experience that it hurt when people called him names when he walked down the halls. That old saying, "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" was a lie. He would rather they throw a rock then call him a fowl name. The bruise would go away but the sting from the words would haunt him forever. Britney was considered to be innocent and naïve, she didn't deserve to be treated disrespectfully, no one did.

He saw her work diligently on the equation, she was different like him and he hoped she would remember his pep talk later in life. Those insults that he hears sometimes only makes him stronger and he wonders if she will have the same resiliency as he did and still has.

"Kurt I think I got it!"

He looked over the problem and smiled. There was countless of eraser remains on the paper and Kurt had to squint to see the answer written in a small corner of the page.

"Yea Brit you got it."

The End

**So what did you guys think? Review and whatnot! Please and thank you! * hums "Kim Possible theme song"***


End file.
